


Of Questions, Answers, and Jeopardy

by affectingly



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/affectingly/pseuds/affectingly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weevil has a question only Veronica can answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Questions, Answers, and Jeopardy

Weevil lets his bike coast to a stop. It's been a while since he took it for a spin, but he's tailing Veronica, has been all night, and bikes are easier to hide than flashy green paintjobs. So, he's two cars back and trying to keep out of sight, hoping this is all a massive waste of time.  
  
Veronica knows something. He snorts. Now there's the understatement of the year. The girl always knows something, lots of somethings. Usually, it's shit that gives Weevil a headache or gets V in over her head, which is not necessarily mutually exclusive, and tonight, he has a feeling it's going to be a two-for-one.   
  
It feels like the old days, back when shit was as simple as high school and bike gangs and ex-girlfriends and murder. So, not exactly _simple_ , but familiar, at least. Weevil likes familiar.  
  
That's not the truth.  
  
Weevil stares from his shadowed corner as Veronica gets out of her car and looks both ways before crossing the street, her blond hair like a beacon in the dark.   
  
It's not the whole truth, anyway. Weevil likes familiar because Veronica is familiar. So familiar that no matter how long it's been since she last came to him for anything, he still falls right back in step, still finds ways to help her beyond what she asked for. She doesn't trust people and no matter what her gut might tell her about Weevil, he can see the uncertainty in her eyes when she talks to him. He knows part of that is his own fault, but the other part is all V.   
  
He can respect that, though. He and Veronica, they're similar creatures. Maybe that's why he's out here tonight, lurking in a part of town neither of them should be in. It's not his neighborhood, and it's definitely not hers.  
  
Weevil watches as she picks the lock of the warehouse with ease, casting one quick look over her shoulder before slipping inside. He counts to ten and then follows, cursing under his breath. Damn girl has no sense of self-preservation.   
  
He darts in, pausing once he's inside to let his eyes adjust to the dark, only the barest hint of light filtering in from the windows high above their heads. He hears a quick intake of breath and then he sees Veronica. She's poised over a desk in the corner, open file folder in her hands, flashlight tucked under her chin. She grabs the flashlight and snaps the file closed. "Weevil! What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
He ignores the question, walking across the dark warehouse towards her. He stops on the other side of the desk. "Didn't anyone ever tell you breaking and entering's a crime?"  
  
"Yeah, the sheriff and the FBI, once or twice." She shoves the file she was inspecting in her bag before returning to the desk drawer and rifling through a few more. Without looking up, she says, "You didn't answer my question."  
  
"And you didn't answer mine."  
  
She shoots him a puzzled look, her brow crinkling in the middle. It's way too earnest. "What, have you developed selective amnesia? I just said--"  
  
Weevil shakes his head, his lips curling up just barely. It's an expression he's worn a million times around Veronica. "Don't play dumb, V. That's not the question I was talking about, and we both know it."  
  
Her face assumes a look of cool disinterest immediately, practiced calm that keeps her from giving anything away. "You should've called. No need to follow me. If I'd known you didn't already have the answer, I'd've told you when you first asked it. Though I thought the turning around and walking away made it pretty obvious."  
  
"See, here's the problem, I've got your number. You don't want me, you're going to say so directly," he pauses, leans forward over the desk. She looks back at him, and the glow of her flashlight makes her eyes shine eerily blue. Finally he adds, "I'm not going to be dismissed with a few snappy one-liners. Not anymore."  
  
Veronica holds his gaze a while longer and then drops it, looking down and grabbing three more files and stuffing them in her bag, too. "I'm with Piz."  
  
"That's still not an answer."  
  
She sighs and looks up again, slamming the drawer shut. Walking around the desk, she crosses her arms and stands in front of him, studying him. Finally, she says, "God, you're just like Logan. You always want things on your terms. What about what I want?"  
  
Weevil sneers, narrowing his eyes, but he refuses to take her bait. "I'm just asking for a straight answer here. So go ahead, Veronica Mars, tell me what _you_ want."  
  
She opens her mouth as if to answer and then huffs, snapping it shut again. Reaching out, she grabs him by his jacket with both fists, staring at her own hands intently as she pulls him close. Weevil watches her, waits her out.  
  
Her voice is barely above a whisper when she breaks the silence. "I want everything that's wrong for me, Eli."   
  
Then she lifts her chin and she's so close, her breath is warm on Weevil's face.   
  
"Doesn't mean it can't be good, too." He hesitates only for a second more and then he kisses her, brushes their lips together gently at first, and then deepens it, hands settling on her slim waist. It's only a short kiss, just long enough to make his point. He lifts his hands to her wrists and pulls her off of him, taking a step back. "What'd really be wrong is if we got shot standing here for much longer."  
  
"Right." Veronica seems to snap back to herself and she spins around, avoiding his eyes and picking up her flashlight. She's striding across the room towards the exit, brisk steps that are just short of running before he can say anything else. She has it open, one foot out the door when she stops and looks back. "Are you planning to stand there all night?"  
  
He blinks at her in surprise. "That supposed to be an answer?"  
  
She shrugs. "Maybe it's an answer in the form of a question."   
  
"What is this, Jeopardy?" he asks as he starts towards her.  
  
"Yeah, and I'll take 'Hurry Your Ass Up' for five hundred, Alex."  
  
Weevil smirks and follows her out.


End file.
